


Yuri!!! On Ice Meta

by Rachello344



Series: Tumblr Meta Essays [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Analysis, Crossposted from Rachello344 Blog, Meta Essays, Nonfiction, Plot analysis, This is not an Otabek appreciation blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: A collection of my Yuri!!! On Ice meta posts cross posted from Tumblr.





	1. 20 October 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is rapidly going down hill, I've decided to put all of my essays on Ao3. It'll probably take a while, but I'll be posting each fandom's essays in their own work to collect them all in one place.

> bakaramia asked: RACHEL RACHEL can you write a quick meta about that entire lip touching scene AND ALSO THE LEG/FOOT MOVEMENT THERE??? We were talking about it but I want it in words :')  
> 
> 
> [Originally posted by taitetsu](https://tmblr.co/ZGyX8w2DcAKaA)
> 
> [Image Description: Gif of Victor sliding up to Yuuri, one foot sliding smoothly between Yuuri's, before catching Yuuri's chin, thumb on his parted lips as Yuuri tips his head back as if overcome.]

This scene? This scene!!! I’m glad you asked!! Before we really get going, I’d like to try something. An experiment, if you will.

Let’s do a thought exercise, everyone. You’re watching something, a movie perhaps, and you see a man come up to a woman–close, less than six inches away. Too close for total strangers, too close for recent acquaintances, too close for friends who aren’t touchy. Too close to stand without closing the distance for _something_. He takes her by the chin, drags his thumb over her lower lip. His leg slides between hers, but they aren’t _quite_ touching. She tilts her head up, lips parting at the press of his thumb. There’s a beat.

What happens next? They kiss, don’t they? Or maybe they get interrupted right before they close the little distance that remains between them? The girl blushes bright red, stutters out a reply. The boy is blissfully unconcerned. Sound familiar? ( ~~I tried to find a gif of Yuri(o) yelling at them from the sidelines, but no dice. Suffice to say, they _are_ interrupted.~~)

ETA: The gif has the wrong words, but this is the scene I meant. And look how close they are. Doesn’t it look like they were kissing? It’s not like the person who made this gif was pulling from nothing, you know. (The following shots include Victor’s blase, unapologetic response, and Yuuri's stuttering, blushing reply.)

[Originally posted by fabelyn](https://tmblr.co/ZZIz4w2DgMf78)

[Image Description: Gif of Yuri Plisetsky shouting "Hey! I told you to stop making out when I'm here!" at Victor and Yuuri who are certainly close enough to have been kissing, with Yuuri leaned in toward Victor.]

(I’m not going to go into it here, but I’d like to take a moment to remind everyone that in Japan, this kind of display is practically obscene. Think of Victorian/Elizabethan levels of contact between people. Would Mr. Darcy touch Elizabeth Bennett like this out of wedlock? _They’re in public!_ )

Even without looking at the words themselves, this scene is _strongly coded_. And the only coding here is both romantic and sexual in nature. Straight men don’t stand this close to each other. Straight men don’t touch each others’ lips. Straight men don’t slide closer like they’re a breath away from kissing. So, with that in mind, let’s move forward to what’s said while this is happening.

_“No one in the whole wide world knows your true ‘eros’, Yuri. It may be an alluring side of you that you yourself are not aware of. Can you show me what it is soon?”_

Let’s start with the most important thematic element for this episode: _eros_. This show was created. It’s not happening by chance or by accident. There are six major words for love in Greek, and any of them could have been chosen. Eros and Agape are two of them, of course, but there’s also: Philia (deep friendship), Ludus (playful love), Pragma (longstanding love), and Philautia (love of the self). Any of these words would have been reasonable choices. In particular, Philautia and Philia stand out to me. Philautia even has the added bonus of something that comes easily to Victor but that Yuri would struggle with.

 ~~Granted, I don’t know where they got the music. If they had it arranged in particular, that proves my point. If they were the only ones with music, that still doesn’t discredit it.~~ Everything happened on purpose. Every frame is a conscious choice.

ETA: The songs were specifically composed for the anime.

Next up, something I think everyone has focused on, so I won’t need to spend too much time on it. There is no way to read ‘hurry and show me the sexual side of you’ that isn’t, well, sexual. Eros is quite literally sexual passion and desire. Lust, in other words. They aren’t close friends, so they can’t just be teasing. In fact, they barely know each other. They’ve spent a few weeks together? Maybe? And most of that time was spent training. And yet, there’s something magnetic between them.

Yuri tilts his head up, his lips part, he waits. Victor presses closer, less than six inches away, his leg sliding between Yuri’s… “There’s an erotic side to you that maybe even you’ve never seen. I want you to show it to me soon.”

 _Victor wants to be the first person to see that side of Yuri_.

Imagine his dismay when Yuri later exclaims, “My eros is katsudon!” But then the moment of truth when Yuri follows through. They both know who he’s skating for. _Who_. Not _what_. But I’m getting ahead of myself. I’ve more or less exhausted this moment (not to say I can’t go deeper, but this is meta, not an academic essay ;D).

tl;dr Between the body language/movements and the dialogue, this scene is heavily romantically/sexually-coded, and given their genders, queer-coded. Any questions?


	2. 21 October 2016

> bakaramia asked:OK SO WHAT ABOUT THAT STORY THO. We talked a lot about the obvious parallels between the story attached to eros and the story in YOI, but what can u expand on it? How deep into the narrative do you think it runs? And like it's clearly a VERY explicit message about the nature of Victor and Yuuri's relationship right?

Honestly, that was the Best Part of the episode for me, hands down. Like the whistle was so cute, and the hug–but nothing says long term implications like a frame narrative!!!

ETA: A frame narrative is a story within a story, through which we are led to understand something new about a character (or something old is shown in a new light). They use it mainly in classic literature, but any time you see a story within a story, you’re looking at a frame narrative, and the author wants you to be paying attention.

Before I get going, let me be clear. The scene we’re talking about here is this:

[Originally posted by simple--x](https://tmblr.co/ZRSRmw2DcBDaX)

[Image Description: Gif of the silhouette scene from Yuri!!! On Ice in which Victor tells the story of Eros and the seduction.]

I’m sure everyone remembers the story Yuri assigned is based on Victor’s routine, but as a refresher, I’m going to walk us through it. This story is the frame narrative.

Once upon a time, a charming playboy comes to town. All the women love him and he’s been moving from town to town as he pleases. In this new town, he sets his sights on the most beautiful woman there, courting her at every turn. After some time, the lady finally falls for him, succumbing to his charms. The playboy leaves town then, on to the next woman. The lady is left alone and heartbroken.

Yuri immediately places Victor in the role of the seducer, but acknowledges his own difficulties with the role. He’s not that person. He can’t love them and leave them, and he’s certainly not what anyone would call aggressive or sexual. He tells Minako, “Trying to be the playboy isn’t me.” But that doesn’t leave him a lot of options.

So he compromises, and in doing so, flips the script. (It’s not for nothing that his inspiration is the costume that has an ambiguous gender, after all.)

A playboy comes to town, bewitching every woman he sees. All but one. He courts the woman, but this is where things get all switched up: In this story, _she’s seducing the playboy just as he seduced her_. Instead of passively falling for him and giving in to his charms, she’s trying to _keep him_. She knows there’s a strong chance he’ll get bored and leave, so she plays hard to get. She dodges his advances even as she responds to his flirtations. This story isn’t love ‘em and leave ‘em.

This story is love him and keep him.

There’s something to be said for the comparison with common medieval and courtly romances, especially French romances, but that would be an ordeal to research and write, so keeping it simple: The woman could not instigate a relationship, but she could encourage it. In a lot of cases, encouraging could be as simple as not saying no, or sending the man away, or refusing to see him. Sound familiar?

Yuri fits the role to a T, especially with the way he never really pushes Victor away or turns down his advances. And in this episode, we’ve come a long way from a stroke of the arm being enough to send him across the hall. The lip touch, two hugs, and holding his arms? Those are all just as or more intimate as the way he stroked his arm earlier. It looks like encouragement to me, from a medieval/courtly romantic standpoint.

Now, let’s take a look at the structure of the anime itself. Remember, the first script was for Victor. Victor breezes into town, and sets his eyes on the person he’s most interested in, Yuri. He’s fascinated by him, and sees something in him that’s caught his interest. He’s not shy about showing it either, asking Yuri all sorts of questions, spending time together… However, he’s just as likely to leave and head back to Russia as he is to stay and follow through. After all, he has other responsibilities and promises. Not to mention, he’s a well-known flake. There’s nothing but his interest in Yuri keeping him in town.

Yuri has been swept away in this. The skater he respects and adores most is up (extremely) close and (exceedingly) personal. He gets to see aspects of him that others don’t–mostly he negatives: his capriciousness, his flakiness, his criticisms. But even so, he’s helplessly charmed by him and still thinks he’s incredible. _But Victor could leave at any time_. Yuri(o)’s arrival really drives that point home. Nothing of any substance is keeping Victor in Japan.

So Yuri decides to convince him– _seduce_ him even–to stay. He wants to eat katsudon with him when he wins, he wants to skate with him. He wants Victor to _stay_. His moment of intense anxiety before the performance (broken by his first hug with Victor) spirals around the line, “If I lose, Victor will go back to Russia. I don’t want that.” (Which answers the question of “who” he’s performing for, doesn’t it?)

And in order to do keep him, he needs to skate better than Victor is expecting and maintain his interest. He needs to find his eros (his sexuality), and he needs to do it fast, or Victor will leave with Yuri(o) and Yuri will never have this chance again. Bearing all this in mind, it makes sense that his words to Minako are: “I want you to teach me to move in feminine ways. … I want to be the most beautiful woman in town who seduces the playboy! I won’t drastically change any moves, but **I think this is a lot closer to how I feel**.” I think that last line speaks for itself. Remembering that the playboy is Victor, that line comes to mean, “I think I want to seduce Victor.” 

I can’t find the gif, but if you look at Yuri’s face the moment Victor puts his hand on his arm, that’s the face of a (wo)man who knows (s)he’s won the man. _Victor is going to stay_. And we could say “for now” and “maybe he’ll leave” but Victor’s version wasn’t the version that won, and it wasn’t the version Yuri skated. Yuri skated a slightly different routine (mostly in feeling and tone, granted) to seduce Victor and won the competition.

If you ask me, that sounds like Victor will be staying for far longer than he normally does. After all, the most beautiful woman in town has won his interest. He certainly won’t be able to leave until at least the Grand Prix. After all, Yuri defied his expectations. Yuri surprised him. That’s not the kind of potential Victor seems inclined to waste.

tl;dr Yuri skated as a beautiful Lady seducing a playboy (Victor) and won the right to keep him. I think that will persist at least until the Grand Prix, and I think from there, a lot of decisions will need to be made. But we’ll see how that goes. ;D Any questions?


	3. 22 October 2016

> aerialblue asked:Any chance you could give a meta on victor's character? There's so much to him we still don't know, but I'd like to hear your thoughts based on what we've seen so far as to who Victor really is and who he might be because of Yuuri.

Absolutely!! I’ve been seeing a lot of people who are annoyed with him for how he treated Yuri(o), but personally I don’t have the same issues.

We know only a few things about Victor for sure. He’s an incredible figure skater; he wants to surprise people/defy expectations; he has a dog; his persona is both friendly and flirty (and flighty). But under the surface, we can pick up on some other things.

Victor is hyper-critical. We see that mainly directed outward (to both Yuris during practice, and Japanese Yuri after his performance), but I think it’s safe to say he does the same thing to himself. The competitiveness of the field is and the fact they call him a genius probably have a lot to do with that. People want to defeat the genius more than anyone else, after all. And being called a genius erases all the hard work he puts in outside of competitions. We can assume he’s a very hard worker, and that he’s clawed his way to this point tooth and nail. He’s likely both a perfectionist and extremely competitive.

But even though he’s competitive, he’s not actually a bad teacher. He’s just not especially compassionate. (I think that likely has to do with his position as the top male figure skater and the fact that this is his first time coaching.) He teaches both Yuris exactly what he thinks they need to move their performances to the next level: _feeling_. He knows Yuri can do it, because he saw it for himself when Yuri performed his routine. Yuri’s main problem is his confidence. Yuri(o) on the other hand is technically perfect, but doesn’t put the emotion of the piece into his performance.

As an aside, I’ve seen a lot of complaints about Yuri(o) losing to Yuri, because his performance was better. Someone else has already said this, but they weren’t being judged on technique alone. “You’ll compete to see who can surprise the audience more.” If he was just using that as his criteria, Yuri is the obvious winner because _no one could imagine him performing Eros._ Agape is certainly a surprise for Yuri(o) to be sure, but his perfection is not. It’s what he’s known for. I suspect they were being judged on how well they could embody the song. That being the case, Yuri(o) broke by the end, because he was too focused on his skating. By contrast, Yuri never once broke character. Even when he fell, he remained the “beautiful woman” and kept going (even using the more feminine pronouns). In terms of embodiment, Yuri was the clear winner, and both Yuri(o) and Victor could see that.

As far as it goes, while Victor may have forgotten his promise, I don’t think he really broke it. He told Yuri(o) he would choreograph his senior debut if he won the junior championships. Yuri(o)’s first performance as a senior skater was the Agape performance. It was in front of an audience, recorded, and judged. Sure, there were only two contestants, but we overhear several people in the audience saying how excited they are for the season. I’m willing to count pre-season publicized skating as a debut, even if it wasn’t an official competition. When it counts, Victor follows through. though not always in the way people want or expect. (He likes to defy expectation, remember?)

Anyway, some of the first things we hear of Victor are that he was inspired by Yuri’s performance, and that “He only thinks of himself. He’ll never be anyone’s coach!” Yuri(o) mentions that no matter what Victor does, no one is surprised anymore. (What’s more surprising than dropping a successful season to coach someone everyone else has written off?) The thing about his being self-centered is true, as far as we’ve seen. He decides things for himself without consulting others, he forgets promises when it’s convenient, etc. But that line looks to me like the start of a character arc. Where Victor needs to be humbled somewhat, or at least learn to put someone else before himself, Yuri needs to learn to be more like Victor, confident and self-assured. It’s a great set up for character development on both sides, as they each embody something the other lacks.

What I think is interesting, though, is how easy it is to overlook how serious he can be. Victor is generally shown smiling and almost flippant in his disregard for others, but he’s a celebrity. His persona lets him keep smiling even when people are annoying or harassing him. It also means that no one is upset by his demeanor when he speaks with people, because he defaults to friendly. (Compared to Yuri(o)’s anger and Yuri’s embarrassment.)

But he _is_ serious. Whenever Yuri does something that surprises him or he’s been given something new to think about, his smile drops and his brow furrows. He usually presses his right hand to his mouth, resting a finger against his lips in some way. He does this when he watches Yuri’s performance both times. His face turns pensive, his smile drops, and he looks like he’s thinking hard about something. When he watches the Eros performance, Yuri(o) sees the focus shift to something pleased. Yuri surprised him, so he smiles, just slightly.

When he’s trying to figure out where Yuri ran off to in the second episode, his face is serious when he talks to Yuri’s friends. Especially when Yuko and Takeshi are talking about Yuri’s habits and lack of friends. We don’t often see him when he’s alone due to the story primarily following Yuri, but when we do, he’s usually thinking about something. I think he has a lot of hidden depth to him that he isn’t willing to share with others. He’s a man who’s lived a rather public life, though it could certainly be much worse (he’s not a movie star, after all). It’s clear that he holds a lot of himself back, instead presenting a front to the world to keep them from getting too close to him.

tl;dr Victor Nikiforov is charming, flighty, and self-centered, but also focused, driven, and competitive. He wants nothing more than to surprise people, and he’s used to getting what he wants. I suspect he’s more serious than people think, and that he may have a more compassionate side that he keeps hidden away. I also think that, while he wants to surprise others, he also wants people to surprise him and inspire him. I’m eager to learn more about him as we move forward!


	4. 4 April 2017

Otabek Altin is a sexy lamp. In any of his scenes he could be replaced by any other character without any real change. There is absolutely nothing unique about him. He is a cardboard cutout of a character, and he is irrelevant to the narrative. If he is removed, nothing changes. He has no relationships outside of Yuri and never speaks to anyone else. (The only exception is that he also turns down J.J.’s dinner invitation.) His performance is lackluster and glossed over entirely. He provides nothing to the narrative. He doesn’t need to be “Otabek Altin.” He could be Joe Schmoe off the street for all we know about him.

I wish this wasn’t true, but I can’t find anything unique or meaningful about his character. If I were doing a workshop for this, I would tell them to cut him from the story. He doesn’t do anything. He’s nothing but a set piece without any character arc of his own.

The last time I saw a character like this was in an action movie. She was the forced heterosexual love interest. No plot relevance, only there to support the male lead…


	5. 19 December 2016

> Anonymous asked:when you first said said smth about pliroy i couldn't figure out who was in the ship?? but ofc i saw the fic bit you posted. and now i'm curious. how did this happen? (not trying to knock the ship, i just don't understand how you came to that conclusion and i'd like to.)

Oh! No problems, anon! I’m always happy to satisfy someone’s curiosity!! Heaven knows I’m curious, too. ;D And besides, I always love to talk about the ships I’m into. ^_^ Thanks for giving me the excuse!

So, basically, J.J. Leroy is a fascinating character to me. He carries the world on his shoulders and does it with a smile on his face. When he’s at his absolute lowest, when things are at their darkest, he sees the people who believe in him and forces a smile to reassure _them_ that he’s okay. (He’s not okay, but he can’t let anyone see that.) He’s only 19, but he’s already trying so hard to keep up a Perfect Face.

Everyone around him expects something out of him. His parents, his siblings, his girlfriend/fiancee, his bandmates, his fans. Everyone expects perfection, success, a performance.

By contrast, the skaters have not been shown to respond to him ever. They ignore him, they snub him, they avoid him. All except one. Yuri(o) has the personality of any angry fifteen year old, including the inability to give up the last word. Yuri(o) ALWAYS engages with J.J. even though he apparently hates him.

If you’ve been ignored and brushed off by every other skater, any kind of attention is better than nothing, even shouting and insults. Plus, Yuri(o) expects _nothing_ from J.J. He hates him, wants him to fail, doesn’t care about his music or his skating or his talent. He sees him as nothing more than an obstacle in his path to being the best.

How relieving would that be to someone people always expect things from?

And on Yuri(o)’s end, well, J.J. is strong competition and doesn’t treat him with kid gloves. He doesn’t take offense when Yuri(o) lashes out and insults him. He doesn’t tell him to calm down or anything, he just rolls with it. He teases him and riles him up, but when things get really heated, he makes sure to diffuse the situation–calling out to Otabek about dinner plans, for example.

And, well, could you imagine what they could become together? J.J. is bright and outgoing and energetic–he’d drag Yuri(o) out of his shell and make him spend time with the people they both like! (Right now, the only ones that do that for him are Yu(u)ri and Victor. Otabek does not. Otabek is just as introverted as Yuri(o).)

Yuri(o) is only a teenager (as is J.J.); if either of them isolates now, so early in their careers, they’re going to spend the rest of it miserable. I mean, we’ve seen that one friend isn’t enough. Victor has only Chris until Yu(u)ri. And Victor doesn’t consider his life a real _life_ until Yu(u)ri.

And like, even if none of that was true, even if there’s no real reason–They have _chemistry._ J.J. actively seeks Yuri(o) out at _every_ turn just to see him and spend time with him. Yuri(o) never ignores J.J. when it’s just the two of them. In fact, he just as often responds to things about J.J. when he’s not even there. J.J. is under his skin in a way no other skater has been shown to be. (He skates one of his performances thinking _only of J.J. with a furious passion._ He does an excellent job, too. He never once overthinks a jump.) And the way they tease and bicker and shout is just _fun_. I mean, how could I help myself? They’re rivals and they have chemistry and passion between them.

(And well, Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Lovers, anyone? ;D)

Could you imagine how slow a slow burn their relationship could be? J.J. tries to get to know him, but Yuri(o) blocks him out again and again and again, but J.J. keeps at it, and keeps trying, and keeps pushing–not for anything sexual or romantic, just to have the privilege of knowing him.

They fight and they compete and maybe something J.J. does earns Yuri(o)’s grudging respect. Maybe he does something especially selfless or cool. Maybe Yuri(o) says something to him that isn’t straight up mean. Maybe they talk normally once. And then again. And then it keeps happening, and they keep getting along.

Maybe they start hanging out–getting lunch, drinks, dinner, spending time together doing whatever. Maybe J.J. takes him to concerts or snags tickets for Yuri(o) and Otabek to go to one of his. Maybe they go sightseeing or shopping. (Maybe J.J. designs something with some cat(s) on it, so Yuri(o) is compelled to have one thing with J.J.’s brand on it.) Maybe, after all that time, they fall in love. Maybe they don’t know what to do, or it’s confusing, or it’s weird or scary or they hate it. Maybe they know exactly what to do.

Maybe they aren’t scared at all.

This is getting a lot longer than I meant for it to, but I think I made my point. I love the potential between them. There’s so much that could grow between them, especially since they’re both just teenagers. They have a lot of maturing and growing to do, and I’d like to know where it takes them, both of them. I want to know if they grow together or apart, if they have things in common outside of skating or if skating is enough.

Their relationship is compelling and fascinating, and I wish and wish there was more of it than there is. Luckily, the art on Twitter is Super nice and some of the fic on Ao3 is pretty good. Plus some of the short fic on tumblr is A+. For the rest, I plan on writing some of it myself. The potential is inspiring!

I hope that answers your question, anon. ^_^;;


	6. 12 October 2016

Yo, alright, so I’ve been thinking about this, and I’m stalling on my homework, so I’m gonna write out an Opinion of mine. This is related to my queer baiting thing from the other day, but like, more specific, because it occured to me that none of you even knew what brought that on. So here we go!

I don’t think Yuri on Ice is queer baiting, despite what others might say. I also don’t think you need an explicitly canon queer couple to be satisfied with the subtext of a piece (be it novel, anime, movie, etc.). [The rest is under the cut for length]

For example, Sherlock Holmes (from Doyle’s canon, not any of the remakes) is coded as queer. All of the Great Detectives from Dupin to Holmes to Poirot to Wimsey to L–all of them are deeply queer coded. Their text couldn’t allow for them to be explicit due to censorship, but _everyone can tell_. It’s _obvious_. If you read Edgar Allan Poe’s “The Murder in the Rue Morgue” (which I highly recommend, by the way), the sheer amount of things that suggest his being gay is _astounding_. The way he meets his companion is highly romantic, and they have a whirlwind romance of sorts, ending with their moving in together in a relatively uninhabited area. They _draw the curtains in the daytime and burn candles and incense_.

You may be thinking, “Well, Rachel, that just doesn’t sound like much at all! What does that have to do with anything!" But burning incense in his house was one of several factors that led to a jury convicting Oscar Wilde of homosexuality. Little things matter. Little things are more than enough for people to draw conclusions about a person’s character and behavior.

So, unless you’re going to accuse Edgar Allan Poe or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (who based elements of Sherlock Holmes _on Oscar Wilde_ ) of queer baiting, I don’t think it’s fair to do the same for YoI. Japan’s culture is just as strict as that of Victorian London (if not in some ways stricter), and censorship is running strong. You simply can’t hold anime to the same standard as Western media. It’s inappropriate and just not right.

And besides, if you’re going to be calling YoI queerbaiting, I’d like to ask what makes shows like Lo/ve Li/ve or Mado/ka Magica _not_ queer baiting. YoI is a show aimed at women, depicting loving relationships between boys. Love Live and PMMM and shows like it are targeted at men and depict loving relationships between girls. So where’s the line? If YoI is, what was it, fetishizing queer couples, then isn’t the same happening to girls as well? If you’re going to call one queer baiting, I think you have to say the same about the other. After all, neither portray canon queer relationships, they only hint at them. And that seems to be this website’s definition of baiting at the moment.

 _That’s_ what I was annoyed about last week. So, tl;dr. Yes, queer baiting is a huge problem. No, I don’t think YoI is, due to its lack of malicious intent and its loving depictions of characters and its _strong subtext_ (hair brushing, hair washing, suggestive scenes, a romcom intro, Yuri’s crush, etc.).

If anyone wants to talk about it (or argue, I guess, either is fine with me–it’s why I keep anon on), I’m totally down for it. Especially if someone wants to explain to me why they think shows about (implied queer) men targeted at women are considered baiting, but shows about (implied queer) women targeted at men aren’t. (That’s the pattern I’ve seen, but I guess we can discuss that too.) For now, good night, everyone. I’ll respond to any asks I receive in the morning.


End file.
